


Of Scales and Feathers

by Dreamer372



Series: Church [5]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Basically a small rewrite of Escape Revamped because I have no life, Because I have the attention span of a small mammal, Blood, Death, F/M, It's Church, Multi, Sorry I keep punting the old version to the side but this is good shit, Violence, Winged!Humans, Winged!Naga!Ashivon, Winged!Naga!Intseh, Winged!Sanga, because why the fuck not, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: What if there was even more added onto the Church world? What if humans had wings and Intseh had the bottom half a snake and scaled wings as well? Things are bound to change, right? Well, let's see





	1. A Look into the Life of Sanga and Ashivon before the day everything changed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Animatic |Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529169) by Toastyhat. 

> This first chapter will be looking into Sanga and Ashivon's life before THAT day. I'm not going to be doing how they met (yet), just how they interact and stuff. Ashivon can talk, the characters will be mostly the same as in Escape, but there will be some differences. Also: Sanga's wingspan will be about... 14 feet, as she's about 5'4". Ashivon's complete length is 32 feet, but only 28 feet of that is actual tail. He also has a wingspan of 32 feet (they need to be able to support him). I'll go over more of the body functions in the chapter or at some point. Maybe in the end notes?

Sanga looked around before she pushed herself in the air. Her uniform fluttered around her, but they didn't catch on the large feathered wings behind her as they pushed her to a secret part of the Sanctuary. She swallowed before continuing on, making sure no one was watching as she fell out of the sky into a small courtyard. She looked into a small grate and tapped on a bar, "Ashivon, are you awake?"

There was silence for several large moments before two glowing eyes appeared in the darkness and a face emerged from a large bundle of coils. As the face approached the grates, Sanga smiled and reached through the bars, holding out her hand. He grasped her hand and let his head rest against it. Sanga flinched slightly at the almost freezing touch, "How are you not freezing?"

"You get used to it," Ashivon said slowly. His movements were slow and it was incredibly obvious that the cold was affecting him. Sanga gave him a look and reached behind her with a free hand and felt around for some of her softer feathers. She pulled them out with a wince, even as Ashivon squeezed her hand, "You don't need to do that. You need to be able to fly." His slurred words pained her and Sanga sighed.

"Please, there's not much I can do, but... Add these to the collection, ok?" She passed them through the bars and Ashivon held the feathers carefully. He let go and ducked out of sight. There was a scrapping sound, almost as if something large was slithering across stone. After several moments again, he reappeared and Sanga stuck both her hands through the bars. Ashivon, still mostly asleep, was too out of it to react much. He did lean his face into her hands and in somewhere deep in the cave-like cell, Sanga saw massive black wings flare out slightly. She smiled and ran her thumb across his cheeks. She trilled gently and Ashivon smiled. 

He sighed after a few moments, "Thank you, but you need to go. Please." He sighed and pulled away from Sanga without a word. He coiled in the depths of the darkness, waiting for... something. Sanga knew what he was talking about and took off, trying to build air as the door to the cell-room opened. In walked Ashivon's handler and several others, ready to escort Ashivon out.

After all, it was execution day.

* * *

Sanga swallowed the bile in her throat as she watched a Sinner throw blade after blade at Ashivon, but each, the man deflected with a dodge or a bat of his tail. A few got stuck, but Ashivon had long since learned to ignore his wounds in favor of ending the match already. The crowd roared in approval as Ashivon lowered himself, coiling, getting ready to spring. The Sinner saw this and looked around in fear, but knew that the arena was far too small for him to go anywhere that the Executioner couldn't reach. 

He pressed himself against the chains that covered the inside of the pit, watching as furious and reluctant scarlet eyes stared him down. Enormous wings spread out as far as they could go, nearly taking up half of the arena's diameter, as they spread out in all their glory. 

Sanga knew for a fact that it wasn't their true glory. Ashivon's wings were dusty, dirt, and flaking. He was in a cell far too small for something his size. She remembered, once, a long time ago, Ashivon had let her clean his wings. It had been on the Sinner's Eve festival, and Sanga had somehow done something wrong. As punishment, she had been forced to sit in the jail, a few feet away from the Executioner. Sanga, of course, wasn't afraid. She knew Ashivon, she was _friends _ with the thing she was supposed to fear.

But when she was left alone and the door locked for the night, Ashivon had begged her to come over and help him with his wings. There were patches of scaly-membrane failing to come off and it was impossible for him to reach it himself. Sanga obliged, helping him brush off and several times, the young executioner had burst into tears. When Sanga would stop, he would beg her to continue. She didn't get any sleep that night, helping him clean his wings as best as she could through the bars.

Her tormentors only knew she got no sleep that night and she had tear marks on her cheeks. They thought it was out of fear from being so close to the executioner. They didn't know it was from helping him and giving him a hug, accidentally getting his tears on her cheek as he tried to get as much of her warmth as he could. Sanga tried to come over as much as she could, but... she apparently crossed a line somewhere. She was taken away and only returned a few months ago. 

Ashivon hadn't forgotten her. He had stashed away several of her old feathers, and he admitted to using them to help clean his own wings when he couldn't reach. He had missed her and Sanga had carefully held a hand through the bars, just like she used to. Ashivon had shied away, but he slowly came to lean into her hand again, clasping it closely. 

He sobbed.

So did she.

Sanga was taken back to present day when the crowd roared in approval. She looked back into the pit and realized that Ashivon had lunged. She knew he could 'jump' forward almost 30 feet, if he used his wings. It was one of the few things he could do with them. He had long since forgotten how to properly fly. After all, he was constantly stuck in a room that was barely big enough for him without his wings, so how would he be able to unfurl them?

Presently, he was ripping the man's throat out, even if the crowd chanted, "Crush. Him. Crush. Him. _Crush. Him. **Crush. Him. CRUSH. HIM.**_" Sanga wanted to cry and she knew that Ashivon wanted to as well. 

Someone waved over by the entrance and Sanga took that as her cue. The matches were over and it was time for her to heal.

* * *

"Are you ok? I saw you got hit a few times," Sanga asked later, looking into the dark cavern.

Red eyes stared back at her, "Nothing you couldn't take care of, Sanga." He stuck his hand through the bars and grew a small 3 by 3 grid and Sanga smiled. "Do you want to go first or do you want me to?" He asked.

"You go. You got one less injury than last time, you earned it," She praised, even if it left a sick feeling in her throat. She could see Ashivon smile bitterly, but he knew she was trying to cheer him up. They spent a little time playing tic-tac-toe before Ashivon told her to go get some sleep. It was getting colder and he wouldn't be able to stay awake much longer. Sanga smiled sadly and took off.

They never knew that the next arena fight, Ashivon would have to kill a child. They never knew that the next arena fight would be his last. They never knew that the next arena fight would be _anyone's _last.


	2. To Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're still in the animatic phase, but things are still building.

Sanga woke up in her hammock with a jolt. Something was telling her that something was different, she could feel it deep in her hollow bones. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. _Right_, She thought. _Today's an execution day. Of course it's different_. She sighed and fell back onto her hanging bed, but reached into her bedside chest. It held her few possessions. It was mostly clothes, but there was one thing in there that no one else had: a large, black, shiny scale, held on a black leather cord. It was her most prized possession. It was also her most secret. 

She carefully slipped it on and then put on her shirt and pants. The buttons that held the bottom of her shirt shut were always a pain because they always caught on her feathers, and her pants were almost too small for her tail, but she managed. She finally stuck on her wimple and dove out of bed. The three story building for nuns and priests housed them all in the same room, even if it was a glorified tower with beds hanging in large tangles. 

Getting outside, Sanga knew that today was definitely different. There were eight crows sitting outside on a branch. They saw her and immediately took off, heading for the west. Sanga uttered a quick prayer to the Goddess and hurried on.

* * *

Ashivon sighed as the door to the chamber opened and he lifted his head. He knew what today was, so he tucked his hands behind his back and bowed towards the cell door. He knew better than to resist.

One of the four escort laughed as they held a light staff menacingly, "Only the devil himself bows to receive blood under his claws!"

"Hush thee, Mimus," A quieter, but more menacing woman hissed. Her tattoos glowed as she created light whips that stemmed not from her hand, but appeared around Ashivon's forearms. As much as he hated her, Ashivon had to admit they held some respect for each other, and an unspoken agreement. He wouldn't lash out, and she wouldn't cause him unnecessary pain. There were even some days that she had the light whips not even touch his skin. Ashivon kept up appearances and kept his arms behind him. This was not one of those days.

He hissed quietly, but didn't fight it, even as Mimus jabbed him, "I care not for your words, Columba. Let us get this earthly monster to the pit." Columba frowned and she turned, showing off her crisp white wings. "Aquila, Struthio, get in position. Carnius would have our heads if he got loose like the last one." Ashivon bared his teeth jokingly, but no one found it funny as he was jabbed forward.

He slithered forward, readying himself mentally for the he would have to face.

* * *

It was like any other Execution day. People came in. They didn't come out. Weapons were used. Weapons were dropped. Cheers echoed in Ashivon's ears as he fought for his life, again and again and _again_. He roared as one opponent managed to get a punch across his chest. He surged forward and swiped at his opponent's chest. He knew he felt ribs cut under his nails as the man screamed, but before he could lift his arms to defend himself, Ashivon already struck him with a wing with enough force to make their head rotate more than he should be able to. 

He let out a shout of victory. Sanga had reccommended it to let himself have small victories where he could. Given the fact that it drove the audience wild and it made Divinity happy... maybe giving in a little bit wasn't too bad, right? It's not like they made him fight...

His world froze as he turned around.

A tiny little fledgling with most of his wing still covered in down feathers, stood there.

They had a broken bottle in their hand and they were sobbing.

Ashivon stared in shock and horror.

_They honestly couldn't expect him to kill a kid..._

_Could they?_

He reeled back, but he knew his posture wasn't that of getting ready to strike. He knew that the Divine knew. He remembered the last time he did this and it didn't end well...

His vision faded to black.

* * *

Sanga walked through though the stadium tunnel and noted that most of them had slash marks, but... her eyes caught a misshapen mass. Their bones were broken in too many places to count and had it not been for the general size, Sanga wouldn't have figured they were a child. The thought made her sick, but she could only imagine how Ashivon was taking it. She hesitated. Ashivon _crushed _ that child. He hadn't crushed anyone while in his own state of mind in _years_.

He had been forced to. 

Putting a little more force into her step, the avian marched forward, hoping to find Ashivon. Blood roared in her ears and she could feel her temperature rising. Where was he? They wouldn't have killed him, he was too valuable at this point to them, he-

She froze midstep as she saw several people dragging him forward. All across his body were strike marks and he had been beaten bloody. Sanga gasped as she saw her friend's head was sagging forward and his wings were practically dragging behind him limply. Someone stepped on one and there was an audible crack as an outer bone snapped. There was no reaction and had it not been for the faint rise and fall of Ashivon's chest, he would have looked dead.

Sanga grit her teeth and marched forward. "Put him down," She ordered harshly.

"Hold on-" Carnius snapped, but the others were too ready to listen to Sanga. They groaned about sore muscles, but they saw Carnius' enraged look. They bent down to grab Ashivon again, but they were stopped by a light. They looked for the source and found Sanga. She was glowing like a small sun as she lit up, and if they looked closer, there were golden fleck glinting in her brown and blue feathers. That mattered a little less as Sanga healed every recent injury Ashivon had received and the pure force of it all forced him up. His eyes opened slightly and he stared at her in pain and shock and relief. He crumbled forward, but hesitated, scared of the world around him, but not Sanga. He didn't want to risk her-

She connected their foreheads and his resolve crumbled. He wrapped his arms around her, his wings shaking behind him. Sanga shushed him quietly and curled her wings around him, trying to shield him-

A flash of light cut through her vision and suddenly, her arms were empty. Sanga looked up to see Ashivon pulled back by several light whips, his eyes wide with anguish. She snarled and rose. Her arms lit up with light to summon a light staff, but something sharp dragged across her chest, cutting her channel.

Her vision faded to black.


	3. Grounded Once

When Ashivon came to, he realized _very_ quickly that he was tied down and it was every part of him, not just his arms, but his tail and wings as well. He looked around and saw Sanga. There was a look of sorrowful resignation in her eyes as her wings drooped. His heart was drowning in anguish as he pulled against the bonds, but it only served to hurt him more. He slumped against the block and he sobbed quietly, realizing that... there was no way they were getting out of this. His head slumped against the wooden chopping block, but he heard something else. 

Ashivon looked up, but his heart stopped. Another of his kind was staring at him curiously, no bigger than a child. _A child just like him, when he had first arrived._

Fury reared it's head in his heart and he roared. He felt the world shake around him with the noise. He pulled against his bonds in determination, trying to ignore how they cut into his wings. He roared again, "**No, not again! Not another**!" His cry bounced around the room and he knew his display had startled the room. The woman holding a gleaming axe faltered, but she steeled herself and stepped forward. She wasn't the only one.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of brown, red, and blue race past everyone else. Their wings opened and they flew around. Sanga snatched the ax out of her former sister's hand and slammed it into the unbelievably large circle that surrounded Ashivon. With a quick burst of light, it was gone.

Ashivon gave her a quick glance, but rose up, spreading his wings out. He saw the lightstaffs and snarled, "Sanga, get down!" He didn't wait a beat after say that as he lunged forward, wings still outstretched. They knocked into the Divine and knocked them off their feet. Ashivon heard a few cracks come from their chests as he slammed into them, but he paid it no mind. He head the familiar pattern of a flight pattern and he looked up. Sanga smiled at him, the Sister of Death's ax handle still clutched tightly in her hand.

They hear a quiet chirp come from the child as they slithered forward and Ashivon swallowed. He held out his hand, and silently prayed that they wouldn't have to abduct this child to save him. Luck seemed to be on their side as the child accepted Ashivon's hand. Noise caught the three's attention when the realized more people were piling into the room. Ashivon wasted no time in pulling him close. The child shrieked in surprise as they coiled around Ashivon's waist. With a look at Sanga, Ashivon knew that they couldn't leave the way they had come in. Sanga gasped and she turned to the window.

"Ashivon, this is going to hurt, but-" She began as she was pulled forward by him.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get out," He stated, still heading for the window. Sanga swallowed and steeled her resolve before facing the figurehead that had taunted her all her life. She was supposed to grant people strength so they could be better, not... enable _this_. Sanga snarled angrily as she pulled back her arm, and threw the ax handle.

The glass shattered, and with it, the wall shielding them from their future.

* * *

There came to be an issue as the three headed through the streets. It was ridiculously hard to hide someone as large as Ashivon, and it didn't help he had a screaming child in his arms. Sanga took breath, "Ashivon, we need to get up. We'll attract too much attention." She swooped down and grabbed Ashivon under his wings and flapped her arms as hard as she could. It felt like she was trying to lift a rock several times larger than her and, in a way, she was. Her face twisted in determination, no matter how much her wings hurt, she had to do this. Ashivon was in no condition to fly, not between the scorch marks that lined his wings and the lack of flying he had done over the years.

Sanga panted as she beat her wings furiously. They were already burning from the tightness of the light whips, but now? She was carrying someone, no two people more than three times her weight. She was slowly getting them up and it helped a lot that the child knew what they were doing and managed to beat their own tiny wings. It took a little weight off, but...

She panted and looked down, "Ashivon, I know you haven't flown in a long time, but I need you to try. Please."

He looked up in fear and pain, "They're all torn up, they'll never hold-"

"I don't need much, but I can't support all of you!" She whimpered as she felt on of her muscles beginning to tear slightly. She felt tears start to trail down her face. Her breath was running ragged as she realized that she was beginning to feel one of her wings dislocate. If if did that and she couldn't fix it, she wouldn't be able to fly.

Ashivon didn't see her tears, but knew she was in some kind of pain. His face hardened, "Put me down, I'm just as fast on the ground as you in the air. Take the little one. I'll follow you."

Sanga whined as she let her wings fall lax and they all started to fall. Ashivon landed heavily on the ground, but he immediately took off. Sanga now definitely wanted to cry, but the burn was back when she went back into the air. She held the child close, not saying anything as their scaled wings tucked in or their large, snake-like tail coiled around her legs. They took off towards the edge of town and Sanga wanted to cry as they made it to the city's edge.

She whined quietly and the child look up at her in concern. They chirped, even though she knew they was speaking in their own language, but he sounded too foreign to understand. They quieted as Sanga rearranged them slightly and she knew they were clinging to her warmth. The pain in her wings had largely subsided, but it was only a matter of time before they did give out-

Sanga screamed as her strained muscles finally fell victim to the lack of adrenaline as it tapered off after nearly twenty minutes of flying and dodging potential followers. Her wing flopped around uselessly as she began to plummet out of the sky. The child wormed out of her arms to fly on their own, crying out in fear. They dove after her, but there wasn't much they could do. They were still learning to fly themselves, how in the world would they be able to carry someone else?

Ashivon looked up at the harsh cry and his eyes widened when he saw Sanga streaking out of the sky. He pushed himself harder, ignoring the open wounds on his stomach from where the broken glass had ripped into him, in favor of reaching Sanga. If she feel from that height... It wasn't too high, but it would still do plenty of damage. He managed to lunge into the air and catch her before she hit the ground and he panted in fear.

He brushed hair out of her face, "Are you ok, Sanga? W-What happened?"

"I-I gotta rest, Ashivon. I-I can't-" She breathed. She shifted and screamed as her wing was pulled. Ashivon tightened his grip slightly and Sanga stilled. "I need to rest. I-Ice would be nice, but I don't think we have any," She mumbled. 

He nodded and slithered under a large nearby tree. He made a bundle of coils with his tail and set her in the center, "Where does it hurt?"

She swallowed and pointed to the junction between her wing and her back, "A-Are you going to use your body temperature?"

"Yeah, and I think I might end up borrowing your heat for the night. It's getting cold out," He said. 

Sanga hummed and looked around, "Where's the kid?"

Ashivon stiffened and looked around. He noted a few heat patches from where animals were hiding, but he managed to see a larger one hiding behind a tree. He smiled and waved the child over. They nervously slithered over and peeked over Ashivon's coils at Sanga. She smiled weakly and waved them in. They lit up and pulled themselves over the coils and curled under Sanga's wing, cuddling into her warmth. She chuckled and looked up at Ashivon.

"So, can we keep him?" She chuckled. Ashivon chuckled and shook his head, but curled down next to her and covered the two of them with one of his injured wings. He frowned when he realized that now they were all but stranded. Only one of them could fly, and they seemed to be still learning.

They were grounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I had this about half-written when I decided to skip the 'non-essential parts'. I'm letting you know that it's largely going to follow the revamped version, so heads up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE

Sanga groaned as she woke up slowly. Her back hurt like nothing before and she whimpered weakly as she tried to sit up- She jolted as she felt cool scales holding her down. The thick coils were spread over her very carefully and when she shifted, they began to move. Sanga's breath caught in her throat, "Ashivon?" She looked around for his more humanoid half and tried to trace the wingbone of the expansive appendage above her.

There was a quiet hum as the wing pulled back and she finally saw Ashivon appear. He hummed, "Good morning." His eyes were hazed from the cool night, but Sanga's heart began to pound. She just remembered where they were.

"Ashivon, we need to go. _Now_. If Divinity finds up, they're going to kill us, or..." She trailed and looked around in worry, "Where's the kid?"

Ashivon uncurled more to show the child buried underneath some of his layers. The child stretched slightly and blinked as they woke up. They smiled and Ashivon chuckled, "They were trying to worm themselves down in the night and I think they just didn't want to be under the night air."

"That's reasonable," Sanga said, standing. Her wings started to open, but she cried out, gripping her left wing.

"Sanga! Are you ok?" Ashivon demanded, staring at her in worry. She winced as she pulled her wing into her hands and she swallowed.

She sighed, "I... I can't fly right now, Ashivon. I pulled something in my wing."

He blinked, "What did you pull?" He leaned to nudge the kid awake. They yawned and stretched, talking happily. They saw Sanga and slithered closer and curled into her arms. She smiled, hiding a wince as they jolted her wing.

"It's just- It hurts and I won't be able fly for..." She paled. "I can't fly for long enough. Ashivon, we have to leave and we have to leave _now._" Ashivon nodded stiffly and he unwound himself. He pulled the youngling into his arms, smiling when they wrapped his tail around his waist. The child tucked his head under Ashivon's chin and watched Sanga carefully. She was able to tuck her right wing close to her back, but her left one... It had to hang slightly and she winced all the same. Ashivon opened his mouth, but Sanga shook her head, "We need to get moving." 

She pushed on, making sure that her face was turned away from Ashivon. She couldn't bear for him to see the look of pain on her face. She'd look around for a weapon of kind, and eventually settled on a wrist-thick staff that was enough to support her weight- and enough to knock someone out if she needed to. When the child's stomach growled loudly, Sanga and Ashivon paused and shared a look. They had to stop for lunch.

Sanga sighed and began to look around. Even if she didn't have her aerial view to rely on, she still knew what fruit trees looked like, but... She looked at Ashivon and the child and knew they would never be able to eat the plants. They needed _meat_. That meant killing animals, and Sanga knew she'd never be able to hunt them, not with her being grounded. She sighed and clenched her grip on the staff. "I... Won't be able to hunt, Ashivon. I can't."

He froze and looked around. "I... I don't think I need much. I was fed two days ago, but I think I see a bird's nest. I can eat eggs, so the little one should be able to." He set the child down and pointed to a high-up tree. Sanga followed his hand and spotted the bird's nest. 

She smiled, "Your heat vision hasn't gotten any worse?" Ashivon looked at her and smiled, flicking out his tongue to rub them over a few small holes that lined the sides of his nose. Sanga rolled her eyes and trilled gently at the child, ushering them to her side. They lit up and went to curl into her side, humming happily as her uninjured wing wrapped around them. Sanga looked up again, "Are you going to try to fly?"

Ashivon paused and he lit up, "I-I can try?" His child-like question made Sanga's smile bittersweet as she nodded. She began to lead him through the motions as well as she could, and a large grin broke across both of their faces. He wasn't able to get himself up far, perhaps a few inches, but it was enough for him to turn to Sanga and a large grin broke his face apart. His jaw was beginning to unhinge accidentally, but he shook himself. He began to try and climb the tree, and after several long, agonizing minutes, he was able to make it up. He kept a tight grip on the trunk and slithered over to the nest. The mother was angry and attacked him, but he snatched it out of the air. It thrashed, but he ignored it as he plucked the nest out of it's spot. He began the slow descent, and it was obvious he was nervous. 

When he finally reached the bottom, he was still holding the bird at arm's length, but the small creature's thrashes were weakening. The adults shared a nervous look, before Sanga reached over and snapped it's neck. Ashivon swallowed and handed her the eggs. The child looked into the nest curiously and began to crack them in their mouth. Ashivon seemed to know the child would never eat the bird and ate it himself. Sanga looked away, still uncomfortable with the way his jaw unhinged and the skin stretched. His throat was elastic enough that he was able to not choke, even on the rabbits, or even the large rats that inhabited the cells.

They continued on, knowing they'd only have half a day or even a full one, if they were lucky, before the little one got hungry again.

* * *

The three avoided the villages the mayor of Cow's Foot had advised, and were working on their next plan. They had since learned the little one's name was Tselah and he absolutely loved clinging to Sanga's warmth. She let him stay there, so long as he didn't trip her up.

"I'm telling you, it would be easiest to just talk to them, Ashivon. I... I know it's not going to be easy, but... We need to," Sanga said.

Ashivon frowned, "But what if it's accidentally a Divinity outpost and he's really trying to get us to trust him to get us to fall into a... trap..." He looked around sharply and his tail coiled around Tselah and Sanga. She was instantly on guard, but he shook his head. Sanga frowned, but ducked down, swallowing nervously as Ashivon covered them with a wing. Sanga could only guess what was going on when... 

A sudden weight landed nearby, shaking the ground. Tselah yelped, but Sanga hugged him tightly, trilling gently in their ear. "What do you want?" She heard Ashivon demand.

"What are you doing so far out, Brother? You know the borderlands don't allow Intseh out this far," Someone stated. Ashivon's coils tightened and Sanga swallowed as one touched the back of her ankle.

"What are you talking about? We were given directions to Fenry-" Ashivon stated.

The voice boomed again, "Where are the rest of your group?" Ashivon tensed, but said nothing. "I will give you another chance, Brother. Where are the others? Where is the nun and the child?"

Ashivon's wing shifted, but only because he was flaring them out, readying a defensive stance. "I don't know who you're talking about." He must have see something because he lowered his wings and raised his hands, "W-Wait, please. They... They're here. Don't lunge. Sanga's hurt enough." He looked down at Sanga and Tselah sadly before unwinding the coils. Sanga gasped and reeled back at the sheer _size _of the Intseh in front of her. He was almost 50 feet long, and with a wingspan to match. He was massive, and no wonder Ashivon backed down.

He frowned, "Why did you not show yourselves earlier? You could have gotten hurt." He sighed and looked up, "Hargens, Kaller." Two different beings crashed down and Sanga was amazed by the woman's beautiful wings. With vibrant blues and purples, she would have been a catch at Divinity. The teenager, on the other hand, was much more plain, but his small brown wings were strong and undoubtably fast.

The woman smiled, "Hey! Welcome to Perseus Platoon! We're here to help!"

* * *

They were on the human commander's orders to stay in their room for the night, and there they stayed. There was a blazing fire and Ashivon coiled close. Maybe a little too close as he got burned, but Sanga made sure it was treated manually with water and he learned his lesson. Sanga sat nearby, just watching the flames, and Tselah curled into her lap. They spoke in whispers, but nothing could have prepared them for the next morning.

The patrol from earlier, not including Jamison, who sat at the front at a central table with some old men and two old demons, were just to their right as they passed. They watched Sanga's face pale and Ashivon's tensing figure. He had noticed the former nun's panic and he was beginning to slip into a few old memories as well.

Zariath stood and faced Jamison, "I told you this was not a wise idea, Sir, and I recommend giving these two some air-"

"Nonsense, they'll be fine!" The noble shouted back. He stood and rose his arms, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present..." He began his speech and Ashivon was suddenly back in the ring.

'..._Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Ashivon_...'

"...Ashivon and Sanga..."

'..._The deadly_...'

"...Who has survived the deadly..."

A hand slipped into his and Ashivon snarled loudly. He snapped at the hand, but it escaped him. He heard his name being called, but he knew it was only the overseers. He didn't want to feel the pain, the sting, the _burn_, of the Divine's staffs or whips, so he had a job to do. 

Take out the target.

Sanga gasped as she wrenched her hand away from Ashivon. There was the _look_ in his eyes, the one he wore in the arena. His eyes settled on her and Sanga instantly knew that he saw her as a target. She'd have to be quick or she was dead. Her wings snapped open, but Ashivon was already lunging. He overshot, but Sanga knew that was how he started to-

Her eyes widened as she realized what was going to happen next. His tail was already wrapping around her and Sanga took a deep breath while she could, but there was no way for her now. She heard people scrambling, but it was too late; he already had her completely coiled.

Then, the pressure started.

Sanga wanted to scream when she felt her ribs and arms and legs start to bend and crack under the constriction, but she knew the moment she let out her air, she was dead. Her lungs slowly began to cry in protest as she held too much air as he ribs continued to give- one... two... three... four- She finally screamed, right as her legs snapped.

* * *

Ashivon stared in absolute horror as he saw a crumbled mess dragged away from him. It had a tan and red outfit and... it had brown hair and- "_**SANGA! SANGA, PLEASE, NO, I-I'M SORRY! P-PLEASE, DO-DON'T-**_" He sobbed loudly, thrashing, trying to get to her, but several large bodies and tails pinned him to the floor. There was nowhere he could go.

* * *

Sanga couldn't remember the next fifteen minutes except excruciating pain. Then, she remembered light, and she was better. She looked around with dazed eyes and saw a gruff old man, with pale green eyes and... no... wings... Her mind collapsed in and she fell asleep.

When she woke up again, she was on her bed and Ashivon was lying on the floor next to her, watching her closely. She grunted and settled deeper into the bed, "Ash, what are you doing on the ground..." Her eyes snapped open as she remembered. Her legs slung over the bed and before she could stop herself, she was pulling him into a hug. Ashivon froze, unmoving and afraid. Sanga let out a shuddering breath, and that alone made Ashivon cry and wrap his arms around her.

"I didn't mean to... I didn't mean to..." He whimpered, mumbling it like a prayer.

Sanga's hands buried in his hair, "I know, I know. I'm safe. You're ok, you're ok. I don't blame you, ok?" They stayed like that for a while, and Ashivon eventually pulled away. He looked her over.

"You're ok, and... Apparently your wings are fixed. D-Do you want to try and fly?" He asked. Sanga lit up and pulled him towards the door.

"C'mon! I'm going to show you!" She bounded out and Ashivon smiled at her. Apparently, she hadn't changed. He'd never fail to notice her stiffen when his tail's grip got too much, or there was a loud crack. But now? He could only watch her laugh as she swooped through the sky, enjoying the air she had temporarily given up to make sure he was safe.

* * *

Gabrielle paused and she looked to the side, “Do you feel up to seeing him?”

“What?” Sanga asked, sharing a look with Ashivon. He shrugged, but he froze when he saw a small head peek out from behind a corner. Their eyes widened and they both cried out, reeling in fear.

Sanga stiffened as she saw the child, “W-Wait, Ashivon-“

“H-How did you survive?” Ashivon whimpered, curling himself into a ball. He tried to make himself look small, but it was almost comical, given his size.

“I-I al-almost didn’t-“ He whimpered, holding his wings around his body. Ashivon trembled and Sanga knew he was crying. “A-Are y-you e-evil l-like D-Divinity s-said o-or are you k-kind l-like your p-parents s-say?”

“I _**n-never**_ wanted to hurt you,” Ashivon said, peeking his head out. The child froze as he saw large tears pouring down his face and he crumbled.

“I-I want to go n-now,” He whimpered. Gabrielle nodded and wrapped him under her wing as she escorted him out of the court. The group didn’t know how, but they had a feeling that it was _far_ from the last time they’d see him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which idiot is going to get to rewrite Escape for the third time?


End file.
